yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Akaba
|romaji = Akaba Reo |image = |base = 赤馬 零王|furigana = あかば れお|enname = Leo Akaba}} Reo Akaba ( Akaba Reo) or Leo Akaba, also known as the Professor (プロフェッサー Purofessā), is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He was the previous CEO of Leo Corporation. He is father to Reiji Akaba and Reira Akaba and husband to Himika Akaba. Appearance Reo Akaba is a middle-aged man with tan skin and gray eyes. He wears a purple militar-like outfit with a purple cape and grey boots. He has a black belt with red lines ending in red circles at the front of his bode and red strings on his chest. He wears black gloves. He has metal plates on the side of his head with red lens and pronounced blood vessels. Etymology "零" ("rei") means "zero" or "nothing", while "王" ("ō") means "king". The normal reading of Reo's name would be "Reiō"; however, it is read as "Reo" instead, so Reo's name is pronounced exactly like "Leo" in Japanese. History Past Reo originally hailed from the Standard Dimension, and was the original founder of Leo Corporation. One day, he suddenly left for the Fusion Dimension without telling anyone in his family, thereby abandoning the company. He took control of Academia and used it as a frontline base to enact his plan to unite the Four Dimensions. with the Obelisk Force.]] Eventually, Reiji stumbled into Academia through a teleportation device, but Reo caught up to him. Serena, who was attempting to escape with Reiji's aid, complained to Reo about being stuck at Academia while her comrades were preparing to attack the Xyz Dimension, but he refused to add her to the vanguard squad. Reiji also protested that Reo had abandoned Leo Corporation, to which Reo asked him if he had crossed dimensions just to find him, confusing Reiji even further. The Obelisk Force troops apprehended Serena, and Reo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back to Academia, regardless of where she ran. He then used a wristwatch-like device to send Reiji back to Standard, but not before telling him about the Fusion Dimension and about him using Academia to help him bring the worlds together. Xyz Duelists Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Reo was first mentioned by Shun Kurosaki when Reiji first confronts him. For yet to be revealed reasons, both Shun and Reiji consider Reo their enemy, with Reiji insisting he is preparing Duelists to confront and defeat Reo. Maiami Championship Round 1 When Reiji and Shun were watching the Duel between Yūto, Sora Shiun'in, and Yūya Sakaki, Yūto revealed that Academia invaded the Xyz Dimension. Reiji stated that this was due to Reo Akaba's ambition. After Sora was transported back to Academia within the Fusion Dimension, Reo was watching over a machine absorbing cards into itself. At the time, he was informed by one of his aides that the forced return program activated once Sora revealed his mission to their enemies within the Standard Dimension. However, Reo clarified that the Standard Dimension was not their enemy and that investigating Sora's memories would explain the situation. After doing so, he informed Yūri about Yuzu Hīragi's existence, claiming that she might be the fourth piece that he was looking for. Because of this, he ordered Yūri to bring Yuzu to Academia. Round 2 When Sora asked Reo directly to let him return to Standard, Reo granted his request, under the conditions that Obelisk Force would accompany him and that he would retrieve Serena and bring her back to Academia as his main objective. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Category:Antagonist